


These Were All the Songs that Made Me Dream of You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles. All based on a different song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sleeping with Siren's "All of My Heart"

Niall made Harry tongue-tied. Harry wasn't the type to be tongue-tied; sure he spoke slowly, but being around him made Harry stumble over his own words like a moron. 

Like a moron, he gon and fallen for a bandmate. He could put his finger on it, but there was something about that boy and it kept him up at night trying to figure out why those  blue eyes were haunting him in his dreams.

In his dreams, they were back in time. That first sumer, when they were still figuring everything out. Harry would never forget it. No one was sure how things were going to end, so they lived desperately. Just in case. And now it was funny, because look at how things had turned out since those days.

Since those days, Harry had had his ups and downs. It was hard trying to make Niall understand. He wanted to be stronger and just come out with it, but when he eventually did, Niall made it worth the wait. He always had.

He always had been the type to stay up talking all night. Niall would sit across from him, absently strumming the guitar, eye fixed on Harry. Harry loved they way Niall listened o him when he talked, like Harry was the most important person in the whole world. 

The whole world was clueless. "Do you think we'll ever make it?" Harry would ask. "I'm sure if it's right," Niall would reply. The time hadn't been right yet. And Even though all this Haylor shit had come up, Niall knew that he had all of Harry's heart. Niall didn't care what people said.

What people said made Narry giggle, actually. Let them talk and talk and talk, they had no idea what Niall and Harry had. And they were in no rush. Already, a year had gone by, they were older. Nothing had changed

Nothing had changed in the way Niall watched Harry or how easily he laughed, bless his beautiful heart. Harry still couldn't believe that he'd found this kind of love, something people searched for their entire life.

Their entire life was still ahead of them. Haylor would pass. They would come out (...someday). Harry could spend the rest of his life falling asleep in Niall's blue eyes. He'd whisper, until they day they died...

"You still have all of my

You still have all of my

You still have all of my heart"


	2. When We First Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on hellogoodbye's "When We First Met"

It had been fourteen haircuts between the two of them. Two dye jobs, three hair-straighteners, and seven haircuts. When they first met, Liam's hair was perfectly straight and Niall's hair was still blonde. 

They loved to look through Anne's One Direction scrapbook, pointing out all the different styles of Liam's hair. It grew out and he stopped straightening it, then he finally cut it. Niall could be measured in pictures by the amount of brown creeping up from his roots.

"Are you ever gonna grow your hair out again?" Niall asks his boyfriend, resting his head in the crook of Liam's neck.  "It looked fuckin' sexy when it was long." Liam smirks. 

"Only if you promise to stop bleaching your poor hair. I happen to like brunette Niall." He replies, resting his head on Niall's.

"Deal."


	3. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Perishers' "Sway"

Too soon. Harry knew it was too soon, Danielle had broken Liam's heart barely a month ago, and it was all so bittersweet. Harry's heart was utterly wrenched the first time he walked in on Li with his head buried in his hands, shoulders shaking violently. He'd immediately exited the room, too floored by Liam's angst to do anything. Harry kicked himself all over his bedroom that night, livid that he'd just walked away like that.

But on the otherhand, Liam was single. Harry's feeling for Liam had been a slow surprise, like looking up from a movie to notice that evening has fallen and it's suddenly dark outside. But he'd rather have seen Liam with Danielle happy than miserable and single. So I much as Harry wanted to confess his feelings to Liam, he didn't want to make him sway.

It was stil just too soon.


	4. One More Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Maroon 5's "One More Night"

Zayn bit his lip, glancing over at Niall, who was dozing peacefully beside him. He loved Perrie. That was obvious, everyone could tell. But this thing with Niall...well it just couldn't continue like this. Sooner or later, they were going to get caught. Liam had nearly walked in on them last week. He promised himself that it would be the last time, every time.

But Niall. Zayn looked down at the smaller boy's bare chest, the silhouette of his lower body just visible through the thin hotel sheets. Fuck, he knew it was cheating, but  _Niall._ He just couldn't seem to stop.


	5. I'll Look After You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on The Fray's "I'll Look After You"

Louis laughed at the joke Harry was telling, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of his boyfriend as they held hands under the table. Today was the day. He and Liam had decided it was time to come out. Oh, sure, the rest of the boys knew. Their families, they knew too. It was fear of the paps and fan out-lash that had kept the relationship under wraps. But it was time now. After 2 months, it was clear that this wasn't some casual infatuation, a momentary fling. Lilo was ready to go public.

"So today's the day, eh?" Zayn asks nudging the shoulder of his best friend. Liam smiles at him nervously. 

"Yeah." Louis squeezes his hand reassuringly."It's nearly two now, innit?" They'd agree to tweet their relationship at 2 pm today.

Liam nuzzles against Louis neck and whispers in his ear. "What if everyone hates us?"

Louis kissed his cheek and smiles winsomely. "I'll look after you."


	6. When You're Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ne-Yo's "When You're Mad"

Harry is pissed. And he's so laid back normally that Louis is mesmerized by this raging version of him. Harry's dress shirt is unbuttoned all the was down the front, rumpled by his wild movements. His chest is covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his curls are flying all over the place with each indignant shake of his head. Louis knows he should be paying attention to what Harry's saying, but his flushed cheeks and driving him to distraction.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Harry yells shoving Louis for attention.

"Sorry babe, but you're just so damn sexy when you're mad." Louis answers, leaning in for a kiss.


	7. Into the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Into the West" for LotR

Niall saw his silhouette in the doorway, outlined in the dim light of the hallway. Louis alway appeared silently, but it no longer surprised him.

“Can sleep?” Niall whispers, propping himself up on the pillows. Louis nods. “You can come in,” Niall sighs, pulling back the covers. Louis bounds across the room; in two secondly flat he’s snuggled up against Niall.

“Will you sing to me?” Louis asks, staring up at Niall sheepishly. Niall settles himself in, tucking the cover around them. 

“‘Into the West’, I suppose?” Niall asks. He doesn’t much care for LotR, but he learned it just so he could have an excuse to sing something special to Louis, when Eleanor wasn’t around. 

Louis nods against his chest and Niall starts to sing softly. By the time the song ends, Louis is breathing slow and heavy and steady.

“Night Lou,” Niall whispers. “I love you.”


	8. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Taylor Swift's "Begin Again"

It will begin again on a Wednesday. Niall won’t expect it, but that head of chocolate curls could never escape his memory. He will sneak up behind Harry, say something surprising and funny just to see him throw his head back in laugher, see Harry’s eyes slide shut in that old familiar way. Harry will follow him to a table, and he’ll pull out the chair for him and wink and he hands Harry the menu. They’ll toss banter back and forth as easily as ping pong, like they used to play when they were kids. Niall will ask about Anne and Gemma, and Harry will confess that his last relationship ended in shambles. Niall with take his break early, pull up a chair. He’ll listen unwaveringly as Harry pours his heart out, all the beautiful shiny little piece that Louis smashed, all over the table. Harry will feel like he’s seen the sun for the first time in ages when Niall smiles. 

And it will begin again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Red's "Not Alone"

It had been one of those dark nights. Zayn had called Liam and Niall. Niall called Louis and within ten minutes, they were all at Niall’s flat. Liam pushed through the front door to find Zayn curled protectively around Harry. Harry had always been the delicate one of the group, given his reoccurring…episodes. But they all loved him, especially through the madness. 

“How is he?” Louis mouthed as the boys peeled off their coats. Zayn bit his lip and shook his head anxiously. The flashbacks were bad tonight, the voices ripping through Harry’s mind.

They had a system work out, they’d figure it out after the first few nights this had happened, years ago. Liam and Niall went to pull blankets out of the spare closet and Louis swapped places with Zayn, so he could go make tea/hide all the knives.

Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. ”We’re all here now, baby. It’s going to be okay,” he murmured soothingly to the trembling boyfriend in his arms.

In the hall Liam noticed the shaking of Niall’s shoulders as he reached for the quilt on the top shelf. Liam wrapped his arms around is boyfriend’s narrow waist. 

“I hate this.” Niall whispered, voice choked with emotion. “I can’t stand seeing him like this.” Liam nodded; none of them could.

“We’re gonna make it though this, we always do,” he whispered into Niall’s ear, helping him carry blankets back to the living room. They spread them out on the floor, making a bed big enough for the five of them. Zayn was in and out of the kitchen, bring steaming mugs of tea, two at a time. Louis helped move Harry down to the floor and then they were all together, limbs twining, hands griping, torsos overlapping. Entangled lovers in the dim light, clutching desperately to one another.

“Zayn, Niall? Liam, Louis?” Harry’s voice quavered. 

“Yeah?” They breathed simaltaeously.

“I’m sorry. I just got scared.”

“It’s okay,” Niall whispered. “You’re not alone.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Owl City's "If My Heart Were a House"

Niall liked to think about that first day. It was a Tuesday, the day he figured out Liam had moved into his heart and set up shop.  Danielle had broken up with him two months earlier and it was something so simple as Liam sitting next to him and saying “I feel so much better when I’m with you.”

Niall felt the same way. He had for a long time. But it clicked to hear Liam say it. He grinned slowly. “You know what I think?”

“What?” Liam tilted his head down to look at Niall.

“If my heart were a house, you’d be home.” Niall smiled shyly.

“Where did that come from, Zayn?” Liam chuckled, draping an arm around the smaller boy’s torso.

“No. But it is true, isn’t it?” Niall asked, snuggling closer.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded faintly, lost in thought. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ellie Goulding's "Explosions"

Niall knew. He knew he was being used. He knew that Louis and Harry were going get back together soon, it was just a matter of time. But Niall also knew he needed Harry. And being in love fucking sucked, because he was willing to be number two, the band-aide, the replacement. 

So he kissed Harry in the dark, because Harry only came in the night, making out with fumbling fingers and hushed pants and bitten lips. And Harry would get off, and yes, he would even cuddle, but Niall knew it was all platonic. they were just friends with benefits, fuck-buddies. No strings attached.

Niall had never wanted strings more in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ed Sheeran's "Wake Me Up"

Harry had never much of a morning person. He liked his sleep, maybe not as much as Niall or Zayn, but enough to hate his alarm clock. Ever since he started dating Liam, though…He liked to wak up first, so he could just lie there next to him and listen to his boyfriend breathe. Harry would lay there almost perfectly still, just going over in his head, “Liam is mine. Liam is mine. Liam is mine”, because sometimes it was just so hard to believe. And even after watching Toy Story 6.8 billions times and going to Disney World every other week it seemed, Liam was HIS, and he’d never wanted anyone more.

So just as Liam’s eyelids began to flutter, be would go put the kettle on, so that by the time Liam was alert, Harry could bring him a cup of tea. Because no one likes waking up.

 


End file.
